


Making it Up to You

by PletroMaximoff



Series: Speedster!Verse [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PletroMaximoff/pseuds/PletroMaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, it’s not. I want to make it up to you, I want to make it up to you for every time I have not—haven’t- y’know..”<br/>In which Pietro feels bad, and you end up feeling very very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> Weee, first thing being posted under my new username! I was TopsyTurvyTasha for any of you wondering. :)

* * *

 

You’re woken up by a book falling heavily to the floor, and a mumbled swear.

“Pi?” You call out into the pitch black room, your voice hoarse with sleep. “That you?”

There’s a vague mumble, but the soft _thump thump_ as shoes are kicked off across the room confirms your suspicions.

The covers are lifted and Pietro slides underneath them, arms wrapping around your waist and a whiskey tinged kiss pressed to your lips.

“Hi.” He whispers softly, eyes wide open and bright in the dim glow of the room.

“Well if it isn’t Mr Pietro Drunkimoff.” You tease lightly, snuggling closer to him. “How much have you had to drink?”

“I don’t know, Sam kept buying me drinks.” He groans, burying his face in your neck. “I’m not drunk though, just tipsy. I think.”

“I feel like my best friend is supposed to be a terrible influence on _me_ , not on my boyfriend.” You laugh quietly, rubbing a soothing hand down his back.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles suddenly, voice muffled against your overheated skin.

“What for?” You frown, hand stilling on his back.

He lifts his head and looks at you, sliding a hand around your waist.

“I know lately I haven’t been… _well_ -uh.”

“I don’t know what that means, but okay.”

“When we’ve been..” He mumbles something against your cheek you don’t quite understand. “and I haven’t been able to make you-give you. Yeah.”

Through his broken sentence you finally understand what he’s talking about, and you’re suddenly wide awake.

“What have you boys been talking about tonight, hmm?” You arch an eyebrow at him, and his face pales.

“No! No, I wouldn’t. Not with Sam especially. I’ve just been thinking about it, and I was thinking about you and….yeah.” He finishes lamely and you can’t help the sympathetic cooing noise you make, pressing your lips to his.

“Pietro. Its fine, I know you’re tired, I know how much of a hardass Steve can be sometimes in training. Besides, it’s not _every_ time.”

“No, it’s not fine. I’m your boyfriend, and I love you, and you’re the prettiest girl in the world, and I just keep disappointing you.” He pouts at you slightly, burying his face in the crook of your neck before mumbling. “I’m not even 25 years old, and I barely have the energy to make my girlfriend cum some nights.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, I love you too. I know how hard training has been for you lately, and I understand, and you could never disappoint me.” You sense an opportunity, and take it, tilting your head to whisper hotly in his ear. “and besides, I know how much you like watching me touch myself.”

Pietro lets out an almost pained groan, hips stuttering against your thigh, and you can’t help but grin.

“Do you like it when I let you watch me?” You murmur. “When you’re tired and sated, and hovering over me still. Do you like watching my fingers? Knowing I’m still hot and slick inside from you.”

“Oh _fuck._ ” He groans into your ear, before trailing open mouthed kisses down your throat, sliding a hand down to your ass.

“You love it, don’t you sweetheart?” Crooning into his ear with a soft gasp. “Watching me stuff myself full, wishing desperately it was still you, that it was still your cock making me feel _so_ good.”

Pietro rocks his hips against you, and you can feel him hot and heavy against your inner thigh as he catches your hand in his.

“When you come all over your pretty fingers, I love knowing you’re thinking about me.” He murmurs, kissing at your fingertips. “Love knowing that I get to see you like that, that for whatever reason you love me enough to allow me that privilege, that I’m the _only_ one who gets to see you like this.”

He rolls on top of you, pressing a knee up against you and you let yourself grind against him before you’re even aware of what you’re doing.

“Love it when you stuff your fingers in my mouth, and let me taste you. You always taste so good, every part of you.”

He pushes your (okay, his.) shirt up, kissing the valley beneath your breasts, making you squirm.

“Pi, what are you doing?” You giggle, tangling your fingers through his hair.

“Making it up to you.” He mumbles against your skin, making a path downwards.

“You don’t need to do that, I said its fine.”

“No, it’s not. I want to make it up to you, I want to make it up to you for every time I have not—haven’t- _y’know.._ ”

He kisses his way down your stomach, before fumbling with your underwear, dragging the soft lace down your legs.

He hooks one thigh over his shoulder and holds the other wide open with a firm hand, and stops.

“This okay?”

“Are you seriously asking me that _now_?!” You whine, sliding your fingers into his hair.

He chuckles against your inner thigh, before finally putting his mouth exactly where you want it.

He starts off slow, like he knows you like it. But it’s not long before he has two fingers inside of you, and you’re writhing on the bed. His stubble has rubbed against your inner thighs in a way you know is going to smart in the morning, but right now you relish in it.

He curls his fingers inside of you and that’s all it takes to push you over the edge.

You cry out, twisting your fingers in his hair in a way that has to be painful, but he doesn’t stop, instead lets you grind against his mouth riding out the waves of your orgasm.

You let your head fall back and try to pull Pietro up the bed, but he pulls back against you, hooking your other leg over his shoulder, licking around where his fingers are still deep inside you.

“Piet- _ro._ ” You gasp, scratching at his scalp as your fingers scramble for purchase, trying to drag him impossibly closer and push him away all at the same time.

The oversensitivity from your first orgasm means you’re already nearly at your peak again in mere minutes as he keeps licking at you. Pietro relishes in tasting you, and he knows all your tells and how best to drive you crazy. You have a rule about not using powers in bed without asking first, but you’re absolutely positive he breaks that rule every time he goes down on you.

He presses his mouth impossibly closer to you, sliding out his fingers, and you whine loudly at the sensation, slapping your hand over your mouth a split second too late. He looks up at you and smirks, and you stare at each other as he slides his tongue inside of you. Your hand muffles your whimpers, but Pietro can read you like a book and it’s with his thumb on your clit that you fall apart for the second time that night.

When your vision clears, you’re aware Pietro is still licking at you softly, no real heat behind it, but meant as a soothing gesture. You push him away gently, and he lets your thighs falls from his shoulders, wiping at his mouth. You pull him up to kiss him, arms wound tightly around his neck before sliding a hand between the two of you to curl a hand around him through his jeans.

“Mmm, no, this was about you.” He protests as you fumble with his belt, and for a moment you’re irrationally impressed he’s got you into this state whilst still fully clothed. “We don’t have to.”

“No, we don’t.” You murmur, both of you gasping when your hand slides inside his now unbuttoned jeans. “but I _want_ to.”

“Shit, okay.” He babbles, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, and throwing it to the floor. When he leans back down, arms bracketing on either side of you, you get a better idea.

“Hey, wait. No, no, no.” and he’s leaning back off of you in a flash, like he’s been burnt, eyes wide.

“No, shit. I didn’t mean that.” You placate him, scrabbling to your knees to follow him and kissing him deeply. “Sorry.”

“What’d you mean then?” and with the lecherous grin you give him, he’s not sure if he regrets the question or not.

You kiss him again, relishing in the way he tries to follow you when you pull away, before turning around and dropping to your elbows on the bed.

You look back at him over your shoulder, arching your back low and pushing your ass higher into the air, your t-shirt sliding up your back.

“Like this.”

“Oh _fuck_. Okay. Okaaay, fuck.” He babbles, scrabbling at his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs before deciding that’s more than good enough and draping himself over your back.

“Someone’s eager.” You purr, stretching out your neck as his hooks his chin over your shoulder.

“I don’t think you understand how _good_ you look right now, all spread out for me.” He groans into your ear. He leans back, pressing his forehead against your shoulder, and then his hand is fumbling between you both before he finally slides in.

You arch your back like a cat at the sensation, relishing in the new angle.

“It’s been too long.” You mumble quietly, but he’s close enough to hear you, his chuckle low and throaty in your ear.

“It’s been three days, Prințesă.”

“Like I said, too long.”

“Always so eager for me.” Pietro croons into your ear, and you can tell by his tone he’s smirking, but then his voice softens as he presses kisses on your ear and the side of your face. “Frumoasa mea prințesă . Fata mea perfectă , te iubesc.”

“Esti ridicol.” You gasp, leaning into his touch. “Și eu te iubesc.”

“Ah! You’re learning!” He grins, pressing his smile into your hair and his hand snakes its way up your shirt, cupping your breast and holding you close.

“Taci dracu ' și mi.” You mean for it to sound demanding, but Pietro choose that moment to lean back on his knees, and the new angle means your words come out sounding like a whine.

“Bossy.” He smirks, curling his hands around your hips. “Where’d you learn that one?”

“Google, I figured it’d come in handy.”

Your next smartass remark is cut off as Pietro sets up a punishing pace, hips smacking loudly against yours as he fucks into you so hard and fast you can feel yourself shifting up the bed. You bite down hard on your fist trying to muffle your whimpers, but you’re not expecting it when his open palm smacks down on your ass. You cry out loudly and you relish in the sting of it, and the way you tighten around his cock, and if Pietro’s groan is anything to go by he shares the sentiment.

His pace stutters for split second, before he regains his rhythm.

“Can I..” Pietro gasps, and the shakiness in his voice lets you know it’s not just from exertion. “Can I do it again?”

“Yeah. Yeah, _please._ ” Your response comes out more like a breath than words, but he hears you anyway.

You’re not expecting the second hit to be in the same place and you jolt forwards in surprise, Pietro following as he overbalances, catching himself above you.

“Well, you are just full of surprises sometimes.” He laughs, nudging his nose against your ear.

“Says the one who just spanked me with no warning.” You huff, pushing your ass back against him in impatience.

“Says the one who _liked_ it.” He retorts, but presses an affectionate kiss to your shoulder to let you know there’s no bite.

He slides a hand down between your legs as he picks up the pace again, surprised to find your fingers already fumbling at your clit. He pushes your hand away, before sliding his fingers lower to where he can feel you stretched around him.

He lets out a choked off noise into your ear, and the sensation is overwhelming as you slide down lower on your elbows, pushing your ass higher into the air.

The new angle has Pietro pressing against a completely new spot and it doesn’t take more than 30 seconds for you to tumble over the edge, face pressed into your pillow.

Pietro feels you come before he hears you cry out, as you clench around him, and that’s all he needs to be reaching his peak, emptying himself inside of you and hovering loose limbed across your back.

You both lie there for what feels like an age, panting and slick with sweat.

“Your belt buckle is digging into my leg.” You eventually whine, and Pietro strokes apologetically at your hip, pulling out and rolling off of you to strip his jeans off the rest of the way. It takes you a moment to lower yourself back down onto the bed, the feeling of emptiness taking you a few seconds to adjust to.

You let out a breath before rolling over, and making your way to the en-suite to clean up, while Pietro tidies up your belongings he knocked off when he first entered the room.

When you walk back out of the bathroom, Pietro is starfished on the bed, jeans strewn haphazardly on the floor, duvet pulled halfway over the curve of his ass and his arm folded underneath your pillow.

“This whole thing was just so you could steal my side of the bed, wasn’t it?” You tease, arms folded, and eyebrow raised.

“You caught me.” Pietro smiles at you sleepily, drags at the covers and holds them up with an outstretched arm for you to climb under. You curl yourself up against him, and he waits until you’re fully settled before dropping the covers on you both, winding his arm around your waist.

“I hope you know that’s the only acceptable end game after waking me up.” You yawn, sleep creeping in at the sides of your vision.

Pietro’s arm tightens around your waist, and there’s a soft kiss pressed against your shoulderblade.

“Guess I’ll have to wake you up more often then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from, and this is the first time i’ve written like. Full on smut, so there’s that. Take Your Time wasn't as detailed at this so I'm a bit !!!!! about having written this, haha! Let me know if it’s not terrible or w/e I guess.  
> Translations (which may not be 100% grammatically correct oops):  
> "prințesă" = princess  
> "Frumoasa mea prințesă . Fata mea perfectă , te iubesc.” = "My beautiful princess, my perfect girl. I love you."  
> "Esti ridicol" (..) "Și eu te iubesc.” = "You're ridiculous" (...) "I love you too."  
> "Taci dracu ' și mi.” = "Shut up and fuck me."


End file.
